To Present and Back
by Chief-smith
Summary: "One's achievement in life will reward them in the next. I was one of those that believed in this principle, even if it sounds weird. But then, life said "Yeah, NO WAY! LOLZ!", and threw me back. Unfortunately, it's not exactly that far back in time."


Chapter One

**Homecoming**

**AN: Hello everyone, chief's here.**

**Nothing much I have to say, so enjoy.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Koihime Musou, it belonged to Baseson. I also don't own any existing work of fiction that would be mentioned, used or portrayed in this story, they belonged to each of their respective owners. I only own this story and the OC's.

* * *

**-A turbulent Age, 1800 years ago-**

It was the year of 184 AD. The sun that has shone on Kan Dynasty for four hundred years, has finally begun to set.

The greed and ambition of the Eunuch have brought disarray to the imperial court, following strings of misfortune such as natural disasters and cruel harsh taxes, has stripped the people of all hope.

Choukaku of the Way of Peace rose in arms to overthrow the Kan Dynasty. This instigate rioting amongst the people, setting off the largest peasant uprising in history. The Koukintou Rebellion.

However, the chaos gave birth to many distinguished heroes across the land,

Enshou and Enjutsu, both elite members of the Imperial court and the renowned En nobility began amassing their massive armies,

Batou and his loyal subordinates, Hotoku and Kansui stirs from the region of Ryoshuu,

Toutaku, the hero of the west, has marched out of the city of Tensui. With fierce generals such as Ryo Housen, Cho Bun'en and Kayu as the spearhead of her ruthless force,

Kousonsan and her white riders, galloped across Kasokeshuu. Repelling any northern barbarians curs that seeks to exploit the chaos within the country,

Sousou aided in the suppression of the rebellion on the central region, alongside her elite cavalry troops and her closest of kins as her trusted subordinates,

Sonken Bundai who was renowned for eradicating bandits south of Koutou, and her daughters who had inherited her fierce nature,

While Ryuubi, Chouhi and Kan'u pledge an oath of sisterhood in the peach garden.

Many wouldn't believe that this revolt, will only be a prelude to A new era of turmoil. The drums of war, Thundered.

* * *

-**Present day. St. Fransesca Academy, Japan-**

My mind is as still as water, my heart unmoving as mountains, my vision as clear as the blue sky.

My sight gave me revelation, the vision of those that stood before me, unflinching, unwavering, fearless, dare I say; mighty.

Soulless, merciless, relentless, daunting, an adversary to be feared indeed.

But so am I. As he stood here before me, so too, I stand here before him.

Nevertheless, his presence are unneeded, unwanted, unnecessary.

So I shall move him with my utmost of intentions!

***SLASH***

***THONK***

The metal pole that I post before were cleanly cut into two. Once again, another perfect demonstration, master would've been proud. I'm glad that I have reached my previous record, at least from when I started my training with her.

"Oi Dan! Have you finished yet?", ah that voice. How could I forget?

"Oikawa my friend, you need something from me?", I genuinely asked in curiosity.

"Ay man! You already forgot about our promise?", a promise I made with Oikawa? What sort of appointment I made with him?

"And which of that were you referring to? Sorry, I can't exactly remember since I had so much to do lately", I bluntly answered, which he responded with a dramatically hurtful pose.

"Guh! How could you Danjo! Don't tell me you've already had a date with girls and forgot about inviting me!", … damn him and his libido for brains.

"You do realize that I've finished the regional martial arts tournament just a few days ago?", I stared at him with a deadpan stare, which he continued;

"Still not convinced when all of your opponents is a lineup of bombshells which are absolute beauties! Starting from innocently seductive Suzukawa, alluringly nerdy Koyoi to devilishly cute Himari, there's too many for me to pick favorites, ah!"

"You do realize that every single girls you've just mentioned is more than capable to sent you to the hospital with a broken bone at the very least?", Oikawa visibly shudders, which is more than a good sign for me. Not for the girls but for him of course, I knew how violent they can be to open pervesion.

"You don't have to be so extreme there Danjo, I'm sure those girls had some more feminine and cute side to their nature, right?"

"My injuries and experience begs to differ", as if catching my point, Oikawa wisely dropped the subject.

"Anyways, what's this about promise you mention before?", I asked again, hoping that Oikawa would gave a straight answer this time.

"Do you remember our new format for winter's assignment? Since after all, they had finished building the private museum?", ah that one.

"Yes I do remember now that you mention it, I guess I forgot because of that tournament I had in this last two weeks", it was hectic I admit. Tight schedule for both competition and training, can't be bothered by anything else.

"Now you got it! I already promise Kazuto to meet up in front of the museum. I'm here to pick you up like I promise you last time."

"That's very kind of you Oikawa. Please give me a few minutes, I have to clean this up first", I said as I started picking up the test dummies and brought them to storage room.

* * *

**-20 minutes later-**

Here we are, the new private museum of Academy. Which had it's grand opening three days ago, and officially open for public from Monday to Friday and exclusive use for students only on Saturday.

It's Wednesday by the way. And by public, I mean everyone including the school staffs and students. Don't lose yourself there.

"I still can't believe that the board chairman managed to pull this of", Kazuto, another classmate of mine commented.

"Really right? And I keep telling you, that the academy actually had a secret underground facility where they provided services for shady and rich individuals in the expense of our sexy female resident- Itai!", I wisely choose to intervene by chopping Oikawa in the head.

"And before you continue about that scandalous theory Oikawa, I would like to remind you that we had many sponsors from our upperclassmen's family and alumnus. So no, we don't have secret underground red light district in the academy", I decided to reprimand him. Kinda funny when you already know who's behind the project.

"You don't have to hit me there Dan, you know that I'm only joking right?", really? This dude.

"A friendly reminder that I'm not really mad about that. I'm just trying to cover for your ass."

"Covering my ass for what?", he asked. Which I subtly hinted the few female members of our faculty, who shot Oikawa a few nasty or outright disgusted glare.

"…. Point taken. Thanks for the save there buddy."

"Anytime pervert, now shall we?", I asked Kazuto.

"You first", he replied back. I climb the stairs of the museum and marched through it's grand doors.

I was treated with an amazing sight…. No, it's more of a feeling of nostalgia.

Relics, arts and armaments of ancient China! This is such a delightful sight for sore eyes, it's been years since I've seen such piece of-!

Ooops, better stop it with the eyes there.

"Wow! I know that the board director imported many legit historical object from ancient China, but I didn't expect them to be this huge of a collection!", Oikawa grew excited towards the relics of the museum.

"I heard from the principal that most of the object in this museum are from the Three Kingdoms and late Han Dynasty period", Kazuto informed, felt like I've heard of that before. Yeah I know about the Han Dynasty which preceeds the Qin, but I never knew much about their late period or this Three Kingdom era.

"I'm sorry to break it to you guys but, can you tell me what are this, "Three Kingdoms", supposed to be?", which the both of them shared me a dumbfounded look.

"What?", I said my thought out loud.

"Really Danjo? You never heard of the famous piece of literature, "Romance of the Three Kingdoms?", Kazuto asked.

"Or at least play any video games? Hell even watched any of those TV dramas?", it's Oikawa turn to ask. Which made both me and Kazuto to turned to him with a deadpan stare.

"Let's just say that I'm one of those few people that didn't follow or too lazy to do research myself unless I'm interested. So, what's the story about?", I said while redirect it back to my first question.

"Very well then. The Romance of the Three Kingdoms, is a famous piece of historical novel set near the end of the Han Dynasty. It was a period of conflict following the declining dynasty and the subsequent rising power of the regional warlords, which inevitably led to a strife between one warlord and another", oh, that sounds familiar.

"So it's somehow ended up like a battle royale?"

"Not exactly, while it's true that a few warlords managed to become major players during the absence of a central government, their numbers quickly dwindled, crushed or absorbed by three rising powerhouse. Which are the Shoku, Gi and Go (Shu, Wei and Wu) faction", ah, so it doesn't escalate to a full blown battle royale.

"These three major powers, claimed to be the direct successor of the previous Kan dynasty, and the rightful ruler by the mandate of heaven. Hence, each and every one of them declare themselves to be the emperor of their own realm, while at the same time fought and proclaimed the others to be pretenders, henceforth the era was known as the Three Kingdoms period", oh, so it does kinda go down that way eh.

"Wow Kazuto, I've never thought for you to be so knowledgeable at this", said Oikawa. And yes, I agree with him for once.

"You must've loved to study history to know so much about that period Kazuto", Kazuto sheepishly rubbed the back of his head in slight embarassment.

"Well, when I was a kid I really love reading history books about the ancient world my grandpa used to have in his study. I happened to got attached to that particular one, since it was such an amazing saga", okay, that got me curious. Maybe I'll go and research it later.

"Putting that aside Kazuto, should we start with our project?", Oikawa asked as he'd already held his own notes.

"I suppose, I've been dying to know what's the extent of this museum could offer", I readied my own writing tools.

"Okay, you guys can go first while I-", his next word was cut short when another student bumped into him.

"Ah! Sorry I didn't mean to-", the other student merely shoot him a nasty glare. Which he immediately left the vicinity without saying a word.

"Wow, that was rude. Never seen his face before, was he an underclassmen? Someone you pissed off before in the past Kazuto?"

"I wouldn't know, I've never met him before. Maybe he just doesn't like people that much?", Kazuto nonchalantly replied. But the same can't be said about mine opinion.

I subtly watched the movement and body language of this fellow, it may looked like any normal person, but there's no doubt that he held himself in a way that left no openings. Sure it looks like he's just walking, but throw something and I have no doubt he would catch it like he would caught a dodgeball.

Kinda love that game by the way. Westerners sure know how to make a good one. Still don't understand that, hoki? Thing though.

But I guess he's just a low-key martial art expert trying not to stick out. Judging from his stance, maybe northern style. But then again, I've never actually understood the concept of martial arts school and teachings in great depths, so I might be wrong.

"Might be best to just leave him be, each person got their own reasons. And for some, its better if we just let the sleeping dog lie", I hope that could defuse the awkward mood, and thankfully it worked.

"Agreed, I've got my kit ready let's get right into it", Kazuto head first into the first section of the museum.

* * *

**-A few minutes later-**

"Oh, is that a Blue Dragon blade?! The legendary glaive of general Kan'u!?", Oikawa suddenly cried out of blue.

"Let's see… no, I think it's just a standard soldier's glaive dug out recently. The information here said that it's design is too uncommon that it doesn't match any era between the early to the late Han period, some even speculated that it was made even older than that."

"Hmmm, true. The design of the blade does look familiar somehow, but I don't think this blade should've been wielded by the famous figure you mentioned", I put my own comment there after I've examined the blade as well.

"What makes you say that Dan?", Kazuto asked me, genuinely curious.

"The more I looked at this weapon, the more I realize that it was somewhat mediocre in it's conception and maintenance. A good warrior, more so a good military general would wield the best of weapons and maintain it's peak form on a daily basis with regular maintenance, personally done by the owner even", I touched the containing glass as if to gesture the weird oddity I found.

"Yes I admit, it's pretty hard when the weapon in particular were hundreds or even thousands of years old. But weapons that has been used many times in combat should have something I called, "battle scars", just like a normal person does. Sure a good polish can shape the small scrapes and reforging can fix the broken bits, but even that should've leave a few notable scars behind", I particularly gestured towards the blade of the pole.

"This glaive doesn't have that many scars as normal weapons do. Sure it does had a few, but not because of extensive use in combat, not to mention it's a bit sloppy on the maintenance side. Call me a maniac but I think this weapon was supposed to be a decoration instead of a weapon", I finished my explanation to see that both Kazuto and Oikawa stared at me with an amazed look.

"How….. did you managed to come up with that theory Dan?", Kazuto never cease to amaze me with that calm disposition he somehow expressed now.

"That sounds actually legit man, are you some kind of secret undercover martial arts master who's on a mission to defeat an evil organization?", and there goes Oikawa's bizarre theories. Which to be honest, pretty amazing in my opinion, him and his imaginations. If he ever ended up in the film industry and works as it's creative team to some movie, I'll watch that shit.

"Nah, it's just something my old teacher taught me to do in our spare time. And I tell you, it was not easy first time around", it really does, that old fart told me to discern a thrown rock and an unused one. I don't need to tell you what he did if I got it wrong, you all know how strict old masters can get.

Still loved that man tho. Rest in peace old guy.

"The more I know about you guys, the more I think that you both were born in the wrong era. Are you guys sure you're not some sort of reincarnated historical figure?", I wisely choose not to comment on that.

"Come on Oikawa, there's no way that's true. Even if it does, I never seem to recall who I was before being Kazuto, if this reincarnation concept of yours were a real thing shouldn't I had some sort of an inkling of who or what I was in my previous life?", nice save there Kazuto.

"I guess you're right there buddy, and- oh! Look at that one! That one looks really old!", again Oikawa burst out as he stared at some kind of…

Wait, is that what I think it is?

"Oh that's a very old fashioned sword and shield! But the designs seems different from the previous ones. The shield is also circular with a bizarre pattern, which is uncommon in the three kingdom period", Kazuto commented.

"The sword looks legit though, I honestly can't make out between eras, but this one looks different than the swords we found on the Gi kingdom's section", Oikawa added his own opinion. "I wonder why's this one different than the others?"

"Because these two were not made during the Three Kingdoms period", I decided to share with them.

"You recognized these weapons Danjo?", Kazuto asked me.

"Aye, these are both weapons manufactured by the state of Qin during the Warring States period. It was quite popular amongst the soldier class too, due to their effectiveness in combat", still a point for debate, I still don't get why most of those monsters prefers to hold a frickin Dao or Jian without a shield.

It's preposterous I tell you! Shield and sword is the best combo!

"Qin state? Warring states period? The hell is that? You mean the Sengoku Jidai back here in Japan?", I sharply turned my head to him.

"What…. The fuck Oikawa? You don't… you don't know about the Warring States period in China? Right after the Spring and Autumn period of late Eastern Zhou?", Oikawa simply shaked his head. Clueless to the notion. I desperately turned to Kazuto.

"Kazuto, my pal. You're a history nerd right? Surely You've known about the Warring States period back in ancient China, and the subsequent Qin Dynasty that followed, right?", Kazuto sheepishly scratched his head again.

"Although I am familiar with that period of history, I admit that I don't know much about that particular period", oh thank God, that means there are still people that knows about that era.

"Wait just a minute! Did I miss something here? Mind telling me more about what you're talking about Danjo?", impressive, Oikawa actually showed interest in this subject.

"The Warring States period of China, is an era of division between rivaling kingdoms that rose after the fall of the Zhou Dynasty. Years of conflict have brought seven major states that come out on top; Han, Wei, Zhao, Chu, Yan, Qi and finally Qin. Which in the end defeated the other states and unify China under the new Qin Dynasty", Oikawa's eyes widen in revelation.

"So it's kinda like the Sengoku Jidai back here in Japan huh? So this weapon is from that period, how come you're familiar with this one Danjo?", oh shit, Kazuto got me there.

"I happen to love that period, so I studied a lot", hope they bought that one.

"Oh well, each person to their interest and hobbies I suppose", Kazuto nonchalantly dismissed the subject.

"I guess that adds more for our report, thanks for the info dump there Dan", Oikawa started scribbling more notes in his report.

"Hey, it's that guy again", oh? So he's here again?

"I thought he left the museum earlier, guess I was wrong", I shared the same sentiment with Kazuto. Didn't he left the premise just a few moments ago? And what's with that mirror he's staring at?

"Well, it's not nice staring at strangers. Let's just leave it at that", Kazuto packed his notes, as he is finished with his report.

"Hey Kazuto, you wouldn't mind if I take a look of your notes right?", Oikawa interjected.

"Only if you promise that you won't copy it."

"Oh come on Kazuto, I'm your best bud, you can trust me", sure, trust you with that big smile on your face. Yeah not even buying it.

But then again, I guess we can leave now. I've finished my part a while ago since I had few prior knowledge about these stuffs, I'll edit the rest back at the dorms.

"So it begins", I heard a voice called out. I turned towards where the guy was, only to find that he's gone.

That was ominous.

Why do I get the feeling that something bad gonna happen? …. Nah, no way. No way in this time period. There's no way that guy turned out to be some kind of a criminal planning a heist.

**-Later that night-**

I stand corrected.

Fuck me and my instinct. Add my conscience too while you're at it.

How did this happen?

I went out for an evening stroll after I'm finished with my report. One thing led to another and somehow I ended up in front of the museum.

That's when shit gone spiraling down.

I found the museum security unconscious, the museum alarm was blaring, the hinges of the door was broken. If this wasn't a robbery I don't know what it is, a part of me told me to steer clear, take care of the downed security, call for help, and wait.

But no~ I'm just too curious, my instinct is telling me to go there and check what's wrong. And now I'm ended up here. ei

Laying on the ground, holding a foot from stomping my chest cavity in.

"You're a resilient one lad, that blow was supposed to knock you out. I'm surprised you're still awake after that", if you asked that if this is the same dude, no. but their presence is awfully similar not to mention that he seems a bit late in his years.

"Let's just say I've got used to beatings old guy, mind pulling away your feet so we could talk about this?"

"An interesting offer, but no. You've seen too much. Don't worry, this won't hurt … at least until you wake up in the hospital", he raised his foot and stomped hard, before I rolled away and sweep his other leg.

That one got him unbalanced as I followed with a roundhouse kick. Which he somehow managed to block as he flew away.

"I'm surprised, there's power in your blow. Are you happen to be a warrior?", he took his stance as I take mine.

" 's Iron-Fist Tour Runner-up and Kyushu's reigning champion baby!", the guy moved instantly in front of me, which I instinctively blocked the flurry of blows he commited.

Seeing a small opening, I ducked low and sweep him again. This time, he predicted that and jumped, before my momentum kept me spinning upward and strike him in the abdomen.

He blocked it of course.

"I've never met someone so strong in this era, I guess I shouldn't lose hope for this generation just yet", he glanced at one of the glaive's in display. He immediately smashed the glass open, and grabbed one of the least deterioted one.

"Not what I would hoped to use, but it'll do", he brandished the blade towards me after he gave it a few practice swing.

"Wait a minute! Time out! How come you can have a weapon in fistfight?! That's unfair!"

"Kahahahahaha! Nothing is fair in the field of combat lad! Now you better start moving before I cut you in half!", he charged in, which I immediately started to took evasive maneuver away from his cutting edge.

"Why do I feel that this has happened sometime before?", I muttered to myself as I dodged another strike that was meant for my temple. I slid underneath his guard and ended up in front of the old sword and shield display.

"Board chairman, please forgive me. Don't cut my scholarship for this justified act of self defense", I smashed the glass and took the sword and shield in display. Swinging my new equipment in my arms to familiarize myself with my old gear, and after I'm comfortable enough I took my stance with my shield slightly above my shoulder forward, and my sword ready to thrust.

"Now that's the spirit! Kahahaha! Ready or not here I come lad!", the madman charged once again, glaive brandished and ready. He swung down hard, hoping to break and stagger my defense. In immediate contact, I slightly strode forward while sliding the blade of my shield, followed by a quick thrust to his abdomen.

Realizing my intention, the man dismiss his strike and jumped backward. After reasserting his stance, he charged back in with a flurry of strikes. I changed my shield stance and held it in front of me, blocking and parrying any incoming blow. While simultaneously rotating my shield in a circular motion to nullify the force behind each strike.

"You've got some skill lad! Not many can match me in this time and age, tell me the name that has worth my notice!"

"The name's Kagatsuno Danjo old man! And you bet your ass you'd remember the name of the guy that's gonna beat you down!"

"Kahahahahaha! A brazenly foolish but brave claim lad! Hope you have the strength to back it up!"

"Oh, I have all the strength I need right here!", I charged at him as he charged at me, he swung his glaive in a wide arc, but he unintentionally tipping the display pod for an old mirror.

Which inevitably caused the display to fall down, shattering the mirror to a million pieces.

"…."

"… That doesn't look good."

"What the fuck did you just do?! How am I supposed to explain the chairman about this?!"

"….. Oops, sorry about that. Guess we have to call off our duel for another time then", he suddenly relaxed his guard.

"Called off the duel? Are you seriously planning to bail out on me after this stunt you pull and leave me to pay the bills?!", he shook his head.

"Nope, but unfortunately our time is up. I suggest you keep your weapons close with you after this."

"The hell you're talking about-", the mirror that shattered suddenly caused a large gust of wind and a bright blinding light. I'm slowly losing my vision, as that guy suddenly had his form reshaped. From few cracks and figments that I could see, he's more closer to that of an old man in his late fifty.

Did I also mention that he looked somewhat familiar?

But before I could say anything else, I blacked out.

* * *

**-Eastern Han Dynasty-**

"*Groan, what just happened?", that's the first thing I could come up with when I woke up. It felt like that one time captain told us to drink with him till late at night. It wasn't a pleasant experience, and this one come close to that.

"Damn, and here I thought I'll abstain until I reached twenty", fortunately, whatever happened before doesn't seem to cause me a hangover. So I may scratch the possibility of drinking myself to sleep.

"What was I'm on about? Did I even sleep on my bed? It felt as if I've been sleeping on top of a rock", I stretched my joints and muscles. Just enough that it should give a good ….. ***Crack***, "Ah~ that's the spot", scratching my itchy head due to my bed hair, I started to perceive my surroundings.

Which is far cry than my sweet homely dorm room. If you're asking where I am, it was somewhere between a middle and a fucking nowhere! What is this shit?! Did someone kidnapped me when I slept away in my comfortable bed?!

"What, the actual fuck? What prank did Oikawa come up this time!? Gahh!- Okay, okay I'm fine. I'm cool." I massaged my temple and try to remember what had happened yesterday that leads to this point.

I was going to school as usual, train until late afternoon, going with Oikawa and Kazuto for our winter project, got to museum, notice some weird dude staring at a mirror like a villainous stepmother, going for the usual evening walk, got to museum somehow, weird shit happened, another guy showed up and… ah. So that what's happened.

"And here I thought I wouldn't had another magical mumbo jumbo or mystical relic powers and shit. Why am I not surprised now that their motive is apparent?", of course some sort of secret sect wanted to get their hands on that mirror. If that weird light thingy didn't bring me here on the middle of nowhere, then maybe that guy would. But he had no real reason to do this either, so I'll stick with the first theory.

"Oh well, I should just move on and find the nearest town. Or at least a phone stall. Did phone stall still exist at this time and age? Nah don't worry about that, just walk first and we'll go from there", I slowly got up from my previous sitting posture. My hand unintentionally reached a cold surface. Which surprisingly, the previous shield and sword I got from the museum, only looked polished and new.

"Oh! That mirror is nice enough to clean and dropped this for me, what a nice … thing", after awkwardly complimented what essentially a non-living object, I lift the shield and it gleamed sharply by the sun reflections.

"Forget just properly polished, this one looks damn new! And it's still fresh with no rust or battle scars! Is this thing really that same ancient shield I had back then?", I checked the sword and it's also the same case with, no battle scars or scratches yet.

"Welp, beggars can't be choosers, but they sure as hell can be blessed", ignoring my own butchered version of the idiom. I noted my directions and the current time. My watch pointed out that it's two P.M. The sun is leaning a bit to the left, so I can assume that it's supposed to be west.

"If that's west, then that should be east, that's north and the opposite's south", after noting the direction. I put my sword above the ground and let it fell down to any direction. Which it would point out south.

"South eh? Sure I'll go with that", using the ancient method of getting your way around, I let my foot do it's job as I head south to find something….. well anything other than grass and trees really.

* * *

**-A few moments later-**

I'm starting to think that the mirror was malicious after all. Never before I have to walk for two hours straight, just to find a settlement in the middle of nowhere. And for the love of God! Anything, even a thatched hut would do just fine! I've gone hiking before, but not even the most remote of mountains or region are this desolate. There should've been at least a rest area somewhere, and there's not even a track I can found here!

Oh nevermind, there's a road up ahead. Praise the heavens!

"And here I thought I would be a goner, now at least I had some sort of inkling where people come and goes", I inspect the dirt and soils on the ground for any sign of tracks. There are some yes, but it's pretty old, maybe a few weeks old.

"Again with the choice eh? Left or right? I rather use a coin for this one", I took out a coin and flip it upward. "If it's head; right, if it's tail; left", as soon as I finished that sentence, the coin fell down and I close it with my other palm.

"Let's see here, head. So to the right side I go", I pocketed my coin and heave my swords and shields as I went my way.

Twenty minutes after that, is pretty much just me walking down the road without much care in the world. Now that I had time to think about it, there's too many unknown factors of my current predicament ever since the mirror incident.

I had my fair share of supernatural activities before sure, but none as flashy as that. And the theory about the mirror being a sacred relic remains a strong point about this ordeal. But that also raises a plethora of new questions.

Such as where did the mirror comes from? When is it manufactured? Who made it? Who wanted it? Who are the guys that had eyes on the mirror? Are they working separately or are they in this together? Did they even know what the mirror could do and the extend of their ability if it fell to their hands?

So many questions that I'm pretty sure I'll learn about down the lane, but it's always better to get the bigger picture as early as possible. If any of those novels I've read taught me, is that this event would be pretty much a povital moment and one of the most core reason of conflict that may or may not happen in the future.

Oh boy, what did I get myself into?

Please let it be just my own paranoia, please don't let a weird cult went on a manhunt on me just because I tampered with things I had no idea about, or worse ruined their plans. As much as everything that has happened so far would-, no WILL definitely jinxed me in the future, please let me off the hook on this one. I really had enough with all the bullshit going on with my life.

"Kyaah!", oh boy, just when I tried not to jinx myself that happened. It sounds that it was coming from the hills over there, I don't know whether to be happy that I finally met (heard) someone or distressed that my first encounter might involved the other party being in danger.

"What to do, what to do?", another scream. Maybe, just maybe I'll go and check it out.

I ran as fast as I can to the top of the hill, I crouched down and spy on what's occurred down there on the foot. On one side, there was a pair of elder and women, which from my guess might've been father and daughter, while on the other side, are a band of ruffians wearing yellow hanfu…. As well as some kind of a yellow turban.

Now that I had a proper look, why did all of them wore hanfu in the first place?

"Please good sire, spare me and my daughter! We're just simple farmer, and the harvest failure this season has put my family ration on strain. We even have to half our daily meal just to survive the oncoming months!", a senile old voice was heard.

"And I keep telling you old one, we're not just simply rob you of your food! We are the Koukintou! And for us to overthrow the corrupted government of Kan, we would need all the support and donations from every commonfolk that wishes for a change! Don't you wish to fed your family and retake all those rice those crooked officials took from you? Give us your supply, and I will assure you that you will be well rewarded in the coming era", oh boy, for someone that was supposed as far away on the top of the hill I can sure heard them loud and clear.

"But even so, I had grandchildren that haven't eaten for days! Please sir let me off the hook, or else they'll die of starvation!"

"As much as I wanted to sympathize with you, I cannot compromise our ever growing movement to be hindered. I'm sorry, but sacrifices must be made to ensure a bright new era", oh shit, that doesn't sound good. Just as I finished that line of thought, the supposed "leader" of this Koukintou brandished his sword, or Dao to be more specific with his lackeys following suit.

"No, please! I have a family to feed!"

"May your sacrifice paved our way to the new era, however small it is", okay, fuck it. This guy looses it, no matter how much this guy tried to twist it, this is just plain robbery. Nothing else needed to be said.

That's why I decided to intervene. "Oooorryyyaah!", I charged down from the top of the hill, moving towards the closest one to the pair, my shield rose up in front and my momentum cause the first contact resulted with the guy I smashed to flew of backwards.

He landed on the ground unceremoniously, hitting the back of his head in the process effectively knocking him out. "Who goes there?!", I heard the leading crook shouted.

"Just another wanderer on the road called life, but you can call me Danjo", leaving my corny introduction aside, I took my stance and brandished my shield in front, parallel to the would-be victims against the thugs.

"You seems to be a promising youth Danjo, why waste your talent as some sort of vigilante? If you truly wish to save lives, you should've joined the Koukintou and helped us remove those greedy insects at the Imperial court!", really? This guy….

"Forgive me for being an ignorant bypasser, but judging from your words and actions earlier it contradicts with whatever movement you claim to represents", he ordered his men to stop, seemingly gained interest with my deduction.

"Ho? Did you perhaps already know about the Koukintou and our visions stranger Danjo?"

"I'll admit that I have lived under a rock for many years, and to be honest I've just recently got out to explore the world. So I had little knowledge about you or this Koukintou movement that you took pride in. So do pardon my insolence for being ignorant as I've said before", the first order of business is to always talked it out, cause doing anything without a context can led to some seriously bad issues.

"Ignorant as you've claim yourselves to be, yet perhaps you've already understand the Koukintou and their standing in this realm. Tell me stranger, what did you know about the Koukintou based on my words alone?", is he testing me now?

"Allow me to be direct, your words claim that this; Koukintou are supposed to be a righteous order of commonfolk that stood against supposedly tyrannical government which led for you to demand justice and retribution, yes?"

"Indeed, we are the Koukintou. We pledge our loyalty to our great teacher Choukaku, who have taught us the way of peace! We may be but poor peasants, but we will bring this land upon a new era! An era of peace! Free from the tyranny of the Kan dynasty!"

But your actions here showed me that you're ready to sacrifice one of your so called commoner brethren for the sake of the Koukintou's good? As much as you may twist it, aren't you basically just doing the same thing that the government had done for so long only this time with a self-justifiable cause? Sounds a bit too hypocritical to me", some of his goons were showing clear signs being offended, and would soon bark their own remark.

"The fuck you say you piece of shit?!"

"Dare you to lump us with the likes of those government dogs?!"

"Fuck you know about what we've been through?!"

"I had to sell everything I had just to survive!", soon the others would bark their own indignation against their government and hatred towards my ignorance once again. However, the leader raised his hands as cue for silence.

"Although it pains me to admit, your words spoke truth. For us to partake such great undertaking, we must put aside our empathy and cut down a few of our own for the greater good. For there is no such thing as a peaceful resolutions. No, not at this age of chaos", he extended his hands towards me.

"But, if we have the will to work together and overthrow the domineering Kan. I have faith that the Koukintou, shall bring true peace to the land!", his men cried out in zealous vigor.

"So what do you say young Danjo? Did you find our faith foolish, or dare I say outrageous? I admit that even we had our own shortcomings, but together we could bring prosperity that would last for thousands of years, without having anyone that dare to stomp us, up from their high thrones in the Imperial court."

"I have no rights nor obligations to judge, disregard, nor approve your belief or methods. But the fact remains that you seek to harm those that cannot fend for themselves, which goes against my principles. I refuse your offer", the man visibly shown a dejected visage.

"Then I regret to say that I will have to sacrifice you as well Danjo. Such a waste of good talent in this age of chaos, may we meet again in the next live", his final words stir his men to action. The first to reach me, jumped and swung his sword downward, hoping to break my guard with his strike.

Which is a blunder on his part, I immediately broke my stance and run straight toward him. Thrusting my sword when I'm confident that it would reach, and it did. My sword impaled him on his abdomen, as I quickly bashed his limping body off my blade.

Another two were within my striking range, I blocked both of their attempt to stab me as I retaliate in kind, I slit their throat in one swift motion. Another one with larger physique choose to charge directly into my shield and hoped to tackle me in the process.

Not a chance.

I dug my feet into the ground and held my stance, with a deep breath I brace for impact with my shield upfront. And contrary to his expectation, I hold fast under his relentless charge. Sliding my shield slightly to disorient him, I followed with another swift strike at his back, cutting his spinal cord.

Three new mooks approached more cautiously than before, slowly they tried to circle around me hoping to at least caged me in their formation. I decided to move now and strike the one on my right with haste, I thrust my sword to him as he deflect it, but his focus on my shield was left unattended which cost him with my shield bashing his temple.

The other two were surprised at my sudden shift in movement, and were late to respond. As soon as one of their team fell down, the other two rushed me from two direction. I took another gutsy move and charged my shield towards the one on the left, I drove him with my shield upward and threw him away. Before I dealt with the last one with a swift thrust through his torso.

Another one approached this time with a spear, a smart move trying to outrange me. However, spears aren't exactly a good match up against someone experienced with a sword. I charged once again catching him off guard as he braced his spear towards me.

A beginner mistake, I simply watched my approach and slightly swerve my way around the spear with my shield as a deterrent. Passing through the head, I quickly closed the distance before he could react and finished him off with a quick thrust to throat.

This dance of death of mine would keep on going despite it's seemingly lack of finesse. But none could argue that it was effective despite my crude performance, I cut down one after another with extreme efficiency. However, even I know that my every movement still leave me vulnerable on many occasion that could be utilized easily if only one of these people actually properly trained or experienced.

I guess I really need to train more if I'm going to reach my previous peak, that's what sixteen years of relative peace do for ya. I finished the last of them quickly, leaving me with only their leader.

"I must say I am impressed Danjo. Never before have I seen such talented swordmanship, dare I say that you're more in weight than even the Elite Imperial Soldier", he brandished his blade, expecting combat.

"But it is obvious that you're still not experienced in warfare yet young one. Still I see no disgust, remorse or even euphoria that usually followed once a man tastes his first blood. Tell me, was this perhaps wasn't your first true taste of conflict, or were we the first man you've fought to death?"

"Let's just say it's yes and no. It's a bit complicated, trust me you don't want to know", he charged in, even faster than the common mooks I fought before. His sword bashed my shield as I struggle a bit under his weight.

"Then allow me to judge whether it's the former or the latter", he kicked the shield and drove me back further, he came back charging again but this time, I also charged back at him. I drove my shield forward, hoping to caught him first, but he was fast enough to swerve to the right and drove his blade towards my exposed midriff.

I could saw it coming, my eyes and instinct were fast enough to saw the attack. But my body is too slow to react, albeit slowly I managed to avoid the fatal blow yet the blade still touches my flesh. A fresh batch of blood sprayed from my wound, and heavens be damned, it hurts a lot.

I held down my wounds a bit and press hard to keep it from spilling out too much, "Another impressive feat young Danjo, most promising youths would've fell immediately for that trick. Another surprise for sure", I ignored his ramblings as I charged right back in, which took him by surprise.

My shield raised and it was too late for him to react, knocking him back with a sheer force of my tackle I followed with a good thrust from my sword which he barely deflect with his own. I immediately retreated back and took a defensive position.

"To think you can still move after that wound I gave you. Are you certain that you wouldn't reconsider joining our effort? It would be a waste to gave up your talent to the wretched rotting Kan empire, if you join us we can secure you a high position once we've toppled the corrupt regime. So what do you say?"

"Apologies, but my talents are my own. Only I can decide whether I would use it for others or for myself, and I have no intention to give it for you or your cause", the guy just sighed once more as he readied himself.

"Then I'm afraid we shall have to end this now. Let the next be the last of our bout", once again, I took my stance as I wait for his next move. The winds blew past the road. A small leaf drifted away, carried by the breeze. As it slowly descend to the soil beneath, both of us held our ground waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

As I've did yesterday I shall perform once again, "_My mind is as still as the water, my heart unmoving as the mountains, my vision as clear as the blue sky_", a slight twinge blew the leaf upward. Halting what might've been a premature clash.

"_My sight gave me __revelation__, the vision of those that st__ood__ before me, unflinching, unwavering, fearless, dare I say; mighty_", my sights set solely on him. The man that stood before me.

"_Soulless, merciless, relentless, daunting, an adversary to be feared indeed_", I could hear his tightening grip on his blade.

"_But so am I. As he __stood__ here before me, so __too,__I __stan__d__ here before him_", I steeled myself and shutting down everything else.

"_Nevertheless, his presence are unneeded, unwanted, unnecessar__y_", in my mindscape, there's only me, him and the leaf.

"_So I shall move him with my utmost __of __intentions_", "Hey, mind telling my your name? I never actually heard you mention it", the leaf touched the ground.

"My name? It's-", ***Whoosh* *Clang***, I immediately charged in, seemingly flies towards him. Moving my blade in tandem I aimed for his throat. Which he instinctively deflect.

"Whoa, you're a cheeky one aren't you?", I immediately moved my shield to bash him, yet again he used his sword to block it. Resulting in a deadlock.

"Technically, it's your fault not introducing yourself after I did mine. Lack of manners surely can bite you in the bum aye?", he grinned like a madman.

"Maybe I'll share it with you if you live longer than me", I matched his smirk. Slightly tensing my body for my next move.

"Consider it's done", I twist my body and broke the deadlock. Although it might caused both of our stance unbalanced, I was prepared beforehand and anticipated it. Quickly regaining my foothold. I charged back in and thrust my blade to his abdomen.

***Stab* **It went through.

"Guh!", he silently cried out. My sword went through his gut, soon his mouth drip in blood, a clear sign of his fatal wound.

"Well done…. Danjo….. well done indeed", I pulled away my sword as I catch him with my shielded hand. I slowly brought him down and lay him on the grass.

"So, about your name..."

"It's …. Dou …. just ….. Dou."

"You can rest easy now."

"It seems …. fate has choose you over me Danjo ….. whatever action you might take ….. let it be for the good of the people", I shook my head in denial.

"I can't promise you anything when I don't have anything for this land. I'm a hermit, I have no obligation towards Kan or it's people. Only to those that's within my arms reach", he grabbed my shoulder and drew me closer.

"Nevertheless promise me Danjo … promise me that there won't be another Dou …. promise me that you'll lift the disaster that has befallen my people", this has become a difficult situation. While I would be more than happy to fulfill a man's dying wish, there are too many factors that is outside my scope, not to mention it's way above my capabilities. He made this request impossible for me to refuse and I don't like it.

Sure, I _might _pull it off. But it would sure as hell spell insurmountable work for me. Not trying to be a jerk, but I'm already done with that life and I've left it behind for a new carefree one, where I'm just a kid growing up, graduate, get a work, have family and then die in peace with my whole family sending me off.

Now that I think about it, why do I have to put up with this life? can't an old guy get a rest already?

Ah screw it, might as well do it anyways. Since when did I become a fussy mother-in-law?

"… Very well, I'll at least promise you that I'll make a better life in this country. No matter how small it is", he gave me one last smile.

"Thank you", his eyes fluttered lifelessly. Pupil's dilating as he gave his last breath, his hands grew cold and limped down. I moved my hand and closed his eyes, sending him off to his final rest.

"Now to get to…..", ah shit, the wound kicking in. Shit, this body is…..

* * *

**A/N, and that's wrap. Had to admit that it might've ended too abruptly, but I honestly am not very good about the closure of this chapter. But nevertheless, thanks for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


End file.
